


Cheerleader And The Captain Of The Football Team (It's Kind Of Traditional)

by sing_to_me_oh_muse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Barebacking, Benny's Captain Of The Football Team, But They're Both 18, Dean in a Skirt, Dean's A Cheerleader, M/M, Rimming, They Both Like Dean In Panties, Twink Dean, Vaguely Exhibitionist Dean, high school!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 04:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18985486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sing_to_me_oh_muse/pseuds/sing_to_me_oh_muse
Summary: The first time Charlie asks Dean to fill in as cheerleader, Dean had turned her down point-blank.See, Dean has a very particular image to maintain, all leather jackets, rock-and-roll, making out with his boyfriend on the hood of his classic car, pulling the finger when the vaguely homophobic singing teacher tells them to stop. And that carefully-cultivated bad boy reputation doesn't really mesh with the perky, perky, school-spirit world of cheerleading.It's basically just porn, except I got carried away (as per usual) and now there's plot too! It's set at high school, but they are both over eighteen, so not actually underage. Enjoy!





	Cheerleader And The Captain Of The Football Team (It's Kind Of Traditional)

The first time Charlie asks Dean to fill in as cheerleader, Dean had turned her down point-blank. See, Dean has a very particular image to maintain, all leather jackets, rock-and-roll, making out with his boyfriend on the hood of his classic car, pulling the finger when the vaguely homophobic singing teacher tells them to stop. And that carefully-cultivated bad boy reputation doesn't really _mesh_  with the perky, perky, school-spirit world of cheerleading.

The second time Charlie asks, it's over the phone, and she's not fucking around. "Dean, for god's sake, where are you? I needed to talk to you."

"Outside B-block," Dean answers, slightly surprised by the angry tone in her usually-sweet-as-sugar voice. "I had a free period and Benny's missing calc."

"Dean, I'm not kidding this time, I really need someone to fill in for Dot." Charlie sighs. "It's only for one game, and then she'll be back, but she's going to go visit family back in Oz."

"Why can't you do it?" Dean deflects, picking at the grass.

"I _told_  you, the academic decathlon's that day, and I don't get back until the day after. Look, I already asked everyone else in our group - Kevin's doing the decathlon with me, Pam's working that night, Garth's at a party with Mr Fizzles, and anyway, they need someone who's strong enough to make the lifts, but still..."

"Pretty enough?" He raises an eyebrow.

"Well... yeah." Charlie admits. "Besides, you already go to all of Benny's games anyway, you'd just be cheering him on in a different way, that's all."

Dean glances at Benny, lying asleep with his cap over his face, his broad chest rising and falling gently. He's built like a linebacker because he is one, all wide shoulders, massive arms, tall and muscular and with kind blue eyes that half of the girls at Sioux Falls' High had fallen in love with. Luckily for Dean, Benny doesn't swing that way, leading to the school's two most eligible bachelors becoming the school's token Gay Couple - loved, hated, and talked about in equal measure.

"Well," Dean blows a long breath out, "I guess it is kinda traditional, cheerleader and captain of the football team."

"So you'll do it?" Charlie squeals.

"Yeah, I'll do it." Dean says grudgingly.

"Mmmph... what you doin,' sugar?"

Benny sits up, doffing his cap to put it on properly, his hand kneading Dean's thigh with easy familiarity. Dean half-frowns, half-pouts as he hangs up. "Charlie's managed to convince me to fill in for Dot while she's in Australia, because apparently there's not a single other person in the whole school who can do the goddamn splits."

Immediately, a grin flashes white across Benny's face, obviously remembering the various circumstances in which Dean has learnt to do the splits in the first place.

"You gon' be a cheerleader, hey baby?" He croons, pulling Dean into his lap. "Gon' be cheering me on, baby boy?"

"Ughhh..." Dean flops his head back against Benny's shoulder. "You sound like a bad porno."

Benny nuzzles Dean's t-shirt away from the crook of his neck, fully aware of how insane Dean goes for the feeling of Benny's beard against his bare skin.

"Would you boys _please_  stop canoodling on school property?"

Dean smirks up at the aforementioned homophobic singing teacher as Benny places a very obvious bite to Dean's neck, vampire that he is, before lifting Dean up and off, dropping him gently onto the dry grass. Mrs Wilkins snorts, unimpressed, and disappears with one last suspicious glare at the both of them.

"Who the hell says 'canoodling' anymore?" Benny asks.

"Graduation Day," Dean mutters, crawling back in between Benny's legs, "We break into her classroom and have sex on top of her desk."

**...**

Look, Dean forgetting about the first after-school practice was a legitimate mistake, okay? He'd had the last period off, so no-one was there to remind him, right up until Dorothy had sent him about seven progressively angrier texts. So here Dean is, fifteen minutes late, shoving through the gym doors in a white t-shirt and booty shorts, sunglasses on his eyes and iced coffee in hand.

"Sorry bout that, Dot. Better late than never, am I right?"

He shoves his aviators up onto the top of his head, surveying the gaggle of girls in front of him. _First hurdle on the way to cheerleading greatness_  - at least half of the girls here have been subjected to the old Winchester love 'em and leave 'em, and the other half have been rejected by Benny one way or another since he moved up here last year. Dean gives Lisa, one of his older exes, his best winning grin.

"Winchester!" Comes one of those booming voices that could only belong to a gym teacher. "You must be filling in for Dorothy."

"Yeah, that would be me." Dean says, wrapping his lips around the straw of his iced coffee.

"Well, you look strong enough to handle the catches, so that's good." She says, giving him a cursory once-over. _Second hurdle_ \- "Unfortunately, we've never had a male cheerleader, so there's no uniform for you."

The gym teacher holds out a pair of gym shorts, baggy, hideous, made from that breathable fabric that somehow breathes out nothing except body odor.

"Sweetheart, I don't _do_ gym shorts."

"That's Mrs Gibbs to you." She raises an eyebrow. "And there's no way in hell that you're wearing those shorts, so it's gym shorts or nothing, unless you want to wear the skirt?"

Dean shrugs. "Alright, Mrs Gibbs, skirt it is. You got my size, right?"

"You _want_  to wear the skirt?"

"Yeah, I mean if we're all supposed to look the same, it kinda makes sense."

For a second, she looks like she wants to argue, but instead her shoulders just slump. "Okay... okay. You go get warmed up with the others, I'll go dig out the box of uniforms. And lose the drink, this is a cheerleading practice, not a Starbucks."

Dean sucks up the last dregs of his iced coffee with an obnoxious vacuuming noise, setting it on a bench for later collection, before he turns back to grin at the disbelieving faces behind him.

"So what's the drill?"

**...**

The next few weeks pass quickly, in between practices, school, and Dean's job at Bobby's auto-shop. He doesn't get to see Benny as much as he'd like to, since the coach is riding his ass hard to get the team in shape, and they both work weekends, leaving only enough time for lunchtime conversation, janitor-closet make-out sessions, and one memorable incident in the back of the Impala.

("Damn Dean, how come you're so flexible?" Jo, one of the younger - and more naive - of the cheerleaders had asked.

"Yoga." Dean had deadpanned, head between his knees.)

All in all, hanging out with the girls on the squad is a lot less awkward than it could've been, the routines a lot less difficult than he had anticipated, although he's not a big fan of the way it sucks up all of his free time. He and Benny haven't had any alone-time in two weeks, let alone _sexy_  alone time, and Dean's horny okay, and he misses his Papa Bear.

But finally, _finally_ , it's game day.

Dean puts everything he can into it, kicking his leg high enough that his knee almost makes contact with his face, smiling brightly as he yells out chants and makes sure Jo doesn't fall and break her neck. He knows for a fact that there are eyes on him, both from the home crowd and the other team's supporters, half-confused and half-fascinated to see a strapping young man twirling around in a skirt barely long enough to cover his ass. Aberdeen High's quarterback does a proper double-take and actually drops the ball, which Dean counts as a win.

But the one person whose eye he wants to catch barely glances his way.

At half-time, the team gathers next to the cheerleaders, but Benny sinks into talking about their plays without even acknowledging Dean's efforts to attract his gaze. Embittered, Dean redoubles his efforts, adding even more of a swing to his hips, the uniform singlet tight across his lithely muscled chest. He sees one of the parents from the opposing team come over and start talking to the coach, gesturing to Dean angrily, hears part of an exhausted response, and _still_ , Benny's helmeted head doesn't turn away from the game for a moment.

The buzzer goes off for the end, the home crowd erupting into screams, and Dean chances another look at the scoreboard - they've won! Dean throws his pom-poms into the air, Lisa leading them through a raucous victory dance. The coach waves the team over for a debrief, and Dean's shoulders slump as he turns back to the bleachers. It's not like Benny's ever expressed some kind of cheerleader kink, as happy as he was about Dean joining, so maybe it's just not doing it for him? Live and learn, Dean guesses. After all, it's not like Benny is going to find _everything_  attractive, so Dean'll just retire his fantasies to come quiet corner of his mind and -

" _Merde sacrée,_  sha, my sha baby." Huge arms envelop him, pulling Dean back against the thick padding of Benny's chest protector. "Fuck, what a cheerleader you make, sugar. Didn' dare to look atcha the whole game, knew I'd get distracted and fumble."

A grin blooming across his face, Dean turns around, wrapping his arms around the back of Benny's neck as he sways back, grinding against him just subtly enough that no-one can call them out on it.

"So you like the uniform, huh?"

Benny's hands close over Dean's hips, pressing a kiss against Dean's cheek, voice a low murmur. "Like it? Sweetheart, you're comin' back to mine after this, and I'm gon' pull those panties down - I know you're wearing them - keep this lil skirt framin' your perfect ass while I eat you out."

"Fuck, Benny." Dean's cheeks heat, biting at his lip to stop himself moaning.

"You like that, hey baby boy? Like being the sexy cheerleader gettin' fucked by the captain of the football team?"

"You son of a bitch, you know I do." Dean mutters, slapping him away. "Now get off, you're sweaty and disgusting."

"What, like you aren't?" Benny asks, stepping back. "Come now, we could both do with a shower."

Oh great, the communal showers. _Down boy,_ Dean thinks, wondering how much shit he'll get given for popping a hard-on in front of the entire football team. At least Benny had set down the rules pretty clearly when he and Dean had first started dating: Give Benny shit for being with a dude, and he'd give them a black eye - give Dean shit for being with a dude, and _he'd_  give them a black eye. They'd only had to enforce the law once, with a particularly mouthy son of a bitch by the name of Gordon Walker, and God but that visit to the Principal's office had been worth it.

Dean grabs his keys from the bleachers and follows Benny, trailed by an envious group of girls who had been trying to overhear their conversation, tucking himself under Benny's arm just in time to give the lady who'd been arguing with the coach a flashy wink. Once back in the gym, the rest of the cheerleaders hang a right to the ladies' changing room, leaving Dean to merge into the crowd of football players, yelling and whooping and hitting each other, rowdy from their win.

"Hey Lafitte, you getting pizza with us?" Cole yells, pushing through the door to the men's changing room. "Winchester, you're always welcome too, of course."

"Dude, you had me at pizza." Dean laughs, taking a place at one of the benches.

As he peels his shirt off, Dean touches the pentagram tattoo over his heart, only a couple months old - he got it done as soon as he turned eighteen. Beside him, Benny strips off almost aggressively, and turns to Dean dressed only in his boxers.

"Sugar, could you take one'a the private showers?" He murmurs.

"Why? Scared I'm gonna start eyeing up your teammates?" Dean teases, working the skirt off as he casts an eye over to where the rest of the guys are horsing around in various stages of undress, muscles flexing, dicks out and water cascading over skin. Okay, yeah, Dean might look, but Benny knows he'd never actually _touch._

"Too late for that, hey baby?" Benny laughs, following Dean's line of sight. "Naw, I was more thinkin' that if you and your perky ass were showerin' next to me, I might get... excited."

Oh. _Oh._

"Yeah, right back atcha." Dean says, his gaze dropping to skim appreciatively over Benny's chest, thickly haired and sharply defined after long hours in the gym and at training, licking his lips none too subtly as his eyes fall on the huge, soft bulge at the front of Benny's boxers. Jesus H. Christ, his boyfriend's hot.

"Go'wan then." Benny chides lightly, and then sucks in a sharp breath as Dean yanks off his bike shorts, just to be contrary. "Baby boy, now you just ain't playin' fair."

Grinning, Dean grabs a couple of towels, ready to make a beeline for the nearest shower when a voice rings out over the din of locker-room conversation. "Winchester, what the hell are you wearing?"

Dean runs a finger along underneath the elastic of his lacy, red thong, snapping it against his hip.

"They're panties, Henrikson. Guess you've never got far enough with a girl to have seen 'em in real life before, huh?"

A playful laugh runs around the room, even if Dean notices a decent half of the other guys having to make an effort to tear their eyes away from his crotch. (It's not like Dean thinks they're necessarily attracted to him, most of them are just about as straight as it's possible to get - but a thong's a thong, and a thong is a one-way trip to Boner Town, no matter who's wearing it.) Victor flushes hotly as Dean saunters past, every inch the exhibitionist.

Right before he closes the door, he hears the distinctive thump of someone getting cuffed around the back of the head, and Benny says, "Quit starin' at my boy's ass, Henrikson."

"I wasn't!" Comes the heated reply as Dean shuts the door behind him, and then a defensive mutter. "Just never seen a guy in women's underwear before, that's all."

"They ain't women's underwear," Benny scoffs, "They're special-made for men - not that that's any business a'yours, brother."

Dean grins to himself as he takes the panties off, tucking them under the towels. As soon as Benny had turned eighteen last year, he had hopped onto one of the many websites peddling all kinds of fun toys and lingerie, taking full advantage of being a legal adult. Dean had sat right beside him the whole time, whispering filth in Benny's ear as he squeezed Benny's thigh and ran a teasing hand over the already-hardening shape of Benny's cock against the zipper of his pants. He washes quickly, but incredibly thoroughly, wrestling the shower head off of the wall so that he can douche properly. It feels dirty, exciting, especially with the banter still echoing off the tiled walls as the rest of the guys shower unknowingly.

"Crap." He mutters to himself as he dries himself off, his earlier conversation with Sam rearing up in his memory. Yanking his panties on, one towel wrapped around his waist and the other making a hat on his head, Dean stalks through the crowd of half-dressed boys and humid steam.

"Two towels, Winchester, really?"

"One for hair, one for body, Trenton!" Dean yells over his shoulder, being down to ruffle his hair dry and chuck the towel in the basket in the corner.

Benny's in the far corner, pulling on his faded jeans, the rest of his clothes spilling out of the locker in front of him. Dean runs a hand up the warm skin of Benny's back, still damp from the shower.

"Clean?" Benny asks, strong fingers tipping Dean's chin up for a soft kiss.

"Mmmm... squeaky." Dean grins. "But I just remembered I was supposed to be dropping Sam back home, like, half an hour ago. It's okay, if I've taught him right then he'll still be playing tonsil tennis with Jess, but I gotta get them home."

Benny pulls on a white tee, as Dean drops the towel around his waist and pulls the shirt on, ignoring his skintight shorts in favor of the cheerleading skirt. "Alright sweetheart, I'll save some pizza for you. You wan' to meet back at mine?"

Dean nods, running a hand through his hair as he glances at the mirror. "Sounds good."

"You got your jacket?" Benny asks, ever the concerned boyfriend.

"Nah, I gave it to Sam to give to Jess. Tryna teach the kid how to be a gentleman."

"As if you care anythin' bout that," Benny teases, hand dropping dangerously low on Dean's back. "Sure you don' want my letterman?"

"Dude, it's like a two-minute walk to the car." Dean scoffs, smoothing the fabric of Benny's t-shirt against his taut stomach and up the expanse of his chest, cheek brushing over the wet prickle of Benny's beard. "Besides, I want to have you looking the part for your cheerleader boyfriend."

"Nnn - you spoil me, baby boy."

"Pretty sure you spoil _me._ " He laughs, turning and bending over to grab the towel he'd dropped, making sure to give Benny a good view of his skirt riding up to reveal a flash of red.

It's true, Benny spoils him, and Dean knows it, too. The panties? A birthday gift, with two more where that came from. Not to mention the endlessly romantic dates that Dean scrambles to reciprocate, the lazy, worshipful sessions on the couch that always end with Dean drowsily watching a movie, wrapped up in Benny's arms. He's never been in a relationship - hell, never had any kind of relationship with anyone ever - where he felt taken care of like this. The hot sex is just the cherry on top; amazing, but not the best part. And ain't that a trip?

Dean chucks the towel in the basket, leaning up for a final kiss. "See you later."

"You sure will." Benny murmurs, stroking a reverent hand down the nape of Dean's neck, and then immediately topping it off with a well-aimed slap to Dean's ass as he leaves.

**...**

Sam and Jess are pretty easy to find once Dean gets back to the pitch - mostly because Sam comes barreling out of nowhere to hiss, "Where are you? I texted you like four times!"

"Sorry Sammy, I was having a shower." Dean apologizes easily. "Left my phone in Baby, and besides I thought you two would be, you know, _preoccupied."_

Sam crosses his arms, leading Dean back to Jess in the dark. "Just because you and Benny are always sucking face, doesn't mean everyone else is. Jess and I were having intelligent conversations."

"Hey, I have intelligent conversations," Dean replies, a little stung.

"I thought you'd gone home with Benny and forgotten about us." Sam says quietly.

Dean slings his arm around Sammy's shoulders, still small and fragile underneath his grip as he feels the first nudges of guilt. "Dude, how could I ever forget about you? You're too annoying to forget. And anyway, I've got to get your date home too."

Jess waves at the sound of her name, stamping her foot with the cold, Dean's (Well, technically Dad's) leather jacket huge on her frame.

"Sorry for the wait," Dean says, squeezing her shoulder as he strides past to the car-park.

Sam and Jess run after him as he fumbles with the keys, unlocking the Impala and sliding into the driver's seat. Like the lovestruck kids that they are, Jess and his little brother get into the backseat together and buckle up, their hands crossing the distance between each other to hold on. Dean starts up Baby's engine with a roaring purr, laughs as he finds Benny's stupid hat left on the seat next to him.

"I'll be your chauffeur for the evening." He says, fake-British as he puts the cap on. Jess laughs - Sammy rolls his eyes, trying to look cool.

"Shit it's cold." Dean mutters, cranking the heater.

"Wow, I wonder why... is that skirt even covering _anything?"_ Sam snarks.

"I thought you were a great cheerleader." Jess interrupts diplomatically.

"Thank you." Dean grins.

Jess's house is quite close to the school, so Dean drops her off quickly, looking away pointedly as Sam walks her to the door and gives her a shy kiss on her cheek. Their house is further out, Bobby living on the edge of the township. Dean bitches sometimes about the distance, but really, he could never properly be able to thank Bobby for taking them in, taking them away from their father. Dad's still out there somewhere, chasing his personal demons, because apparently he's not sane enough to run from them like normal people. Dean doesn't really care what he's up to though - coming to live with Bobby, being able to be himself, being able to stay in one place? He's never going to trade that for some bigoted, alcoholic excuse for a father. They pull up the driveway, the auto-shop sign flashing in the headlights.

"Okay Sammy, this is your stop." Dean tells him. "I'm going to Benny's, let Bobby know not to expect me back till tomorrow, yeah? I'll text him when I get there."

It's part of their system: Bobby's not an idiot, he knows Dean would go out sexing or drinking if he wanted to, regardless of Bobby having given his permission or not. But Bobby will let Dean do what he wants as long as Bobby knows a) where Dean is, and b) where he is. _At least he likes Benny,_ Dean thinks. Bobby had been incredibly accepting when Dean had finally managed to choke out his confession that he tends to bat for both teams. And he had only threatened Benny with a shotgun once, which is remarkable considering how trigger-happy he is usually.

Dean swings the car around, and shoving a cassette into the player, he takes the familiar roads into the city's downtown, half singing along to Lars Ulrich's vocals. Benny lives in a one-room apartment towards the dodgier - but cheaper - side of town, having been declared emancipated at the age of seventeen. There's a whole story there, dead father, mentally ill mother, a childhood shitty enough to rival even Dean's, but he's thriving now, and Jody even comes around every couple of weeks to check up on him.

Dean parks up next to Benny's mistake of a truck, giving the Beast's door a disgusted but affectionate pat. Sending a quick text to Bobby - _at benny's, safe_ \- Dean flips through his keys, feeling for the copy of Benny's front door key and heading into the lobby, hopping into the elevator and praying it won't break down on the way up to the fourth floor.

"Strip-o-gram for a Mr Lafitte?" He calls as he opens the door, locking it behind him and chucking the keys and his phone on the hallways table. Dean hears Benny chuckle from around the corner and enters the tiny kitchen-lounge to find Benny waiting on the secondhand sofa.

"Pizza for Mr Winchester?" Benny fires back, pointing to the pizza box on his lap with an obvious smirk. "Extra sausage."

"Oh no, I can't find my wallet." Dean bites at his bottom lip, voice slick with innuendo as he sashays across the room. "How will I pay?"

Benny puts the pizza aside, holding out his arms for Dean to straddle his lap. Dean settles down onto Benny's thick, comfortable thighs - as much as he hates the circumstances leading to Benny living alone, he must admit, there are benefits.

"Oh, I can think of a few ways." Benny growls, pressing them into a biting kiss as his hands push up under Dean's skirt, calloused palms kneading at his ass.

"Not until you've brushed your teeth, pepperoni-breath."

"Yeah, yeah." He chides, rolling Dean off to sit next to him. "Eat up, you flatterer, an' then we can go get freshened up."

Dean bolts the pizza down, and runs to the small bathroom, Benny in hot pursuit, grabbing Dean around the waist and nuzzling at the back of his neck. They brush their teeth quickly, Dean grinning around the spare toothbrush with a hormonal, thrumming anticipation. The moment he spits his gargled water into the sink, Benny's on him, kissing him senseless and sloppy, one hand stroking up his back and the other grabbing his ass almost frantically.

"Mm... minty fresh." Dean manages to get out before he wraps his arms around Benny's neck, moaning and sucking at Benny's lips.

He feels Benny tap at the back of his thighs and jumps trustingly, legs winding tightly around Benny's waist. At the start of their relationship, Dean had been kind of weirded out that Benny is so much stronger than him, used to being the more physically-powerful in the relationship - now though, he can't get enough of Benny's man-handling, addicted to these shows of strength, the complete safety he feels in Benny's arms. Dean throws back his head as Benny walks them into his bedroom, biting and lathing his tongue over Dean's throat. (Benny may tease Dean for his 'oral fixation', but honestly, that just makes two of them.)

"Fuck yeah baby, mark me up." He moans, grinding against the massive bulge at the front of Benny's jeans, his own cock equally hard, straining at the lace of his thong. "God, it's been too long, stupid f-football practices, been too long since you fucked me last."

Dropping him on the need, Benny crawls up over his body, hitching Dean's legs to stay up around his waist as he ruts against Dean. "Missed me, hey baby? Missed your Papa Bear, my sweet baby boy?"

"Yeah, yeah," Dean pants, tugging at the lapels of Benny's letterman jacket to try and get it off. "Missed you so bad, Bear. Almost forgotten how good you feel inside me, so big n'hot, fucking me open. Missed your cock, your fingers, your tongue..."

Benny flings the jacket off against the wall, and it falls to the ground. Cradling Dean's head in his hands, he devours Dean's mouth, their groans and hasty breaths muted as Benny licks in, tongue velvet-hot against Dean's, nipping and sucking until Dean's lips are cherry-red and kiss-swollen.

"Gon' give you all of it, baby, gon' give you everything you need."

"You missed this too, then?" Dean asks, half-teasing-half-checking.

"More than - _merde_  - More than you could know, sweetheart." Benny promises, letting Dean roll them over. "Kept lookin' at you in the cafeteria, wishing I could get more than a couple kisses in between class. Missed the way you moan for me, missed the way y'feel under my hands, missed bein' able to eat out that pretty ass a'yours."

Rucking up Benny's shirt, Dean palms over the thick muscles of his chest, scratching through the hair that seems to thicken with every passing day. In a tangle of limbs, they wrestle until both of their shirts are gone, Benny pinching and thumbing over Dean's pebbled nipples, his hands fitting perfectly to the curvature of Dean's ribs as Dean rides his lap, skirt bunching and fluttering around the top of his thighs. Frantic with need, Dean leans down, rubbing his face across Benny's well-kept beard, kissing down his neck and sucking at the juncture between throat and shoulder. He roots for Benny's nipple, lathing small bites around the brownish peak, all the time kneading over Benny's stomach, stroking at his upper arms.

"Nngh - shit, oh shit, feels so good. So good for me, baby boy." Benny's hips roll up as Dean works his way down Benny's body, popping the button of his jeans. "Mmm, that's right baby, wanna see you wrap those lips around my cock. Got a mouth t'drive a man mad."

Yanking Benny's jeans and boxers down, Dean moans, loud and long. Aside from his own, Benny's is the only cock Dean's seen outside of porn - and God does Benny measure up. He's long and uncut, wide as the Mississippi and traced with veins, the tip slick with precome spread by the slide of his foreskin, making Dean's mouth water. Dean wraps a hand around the shaft of Benny's dick, stroking the hot flesh. He dips his head down to lick through the hair of Benny's treasure trail, where his cock had leaked precome, not wanting to miss a drop, before Dean sets to sucking Benny's cock properly. Eyes glazed over with pleasure, Dean makes sure to make eye contact from under the fan of his eyelashes, lathing the head with the flat of his tongue. Dean mouths and licks up and down Benny's cock, getting it spit-slick before he sucks Benny's dick down, bobbing his head, pushing all the way down again and again until he's almost gagging, tracing the slit with the tip and then the silky underside of his tongue.

"Alright, baby boy, stop, stop." Benny blows out a breath as Dean pulls off quickly, laughing and panting. "Gon' make me come before we get to the fun part."

"The fun part, huh?" Dean asks, crawling up the length of Benny's body.

Instantly, Benny rolls them over, pressing Dean into the mattress and then leaping up off the bed. Dean lifts his head, about to ask Benny where the hell he thinks he's going, when huge hands maneuver him onto his front, closing around Dean's ankles to pull him closer to the end of the bed.

"Hands and knees, sweetheart." Benny orders, smoothing over Dean's calves. "An' chuck me a pillow."

"What do you need a pillow for?" Dean huffs, throwing it behind him as he scrambles to present himself.

"For my knees, darlin.'" He says, kneeling on the pillow. "I intend to stay here for a while."

Dean moans, pulling another pillow down to go under his chest, forearms palm-up underneath to grab it as he sinks his back into a sinful arch. Spreading his legs further, Dean shivers in anticipation, feeling Benny ruck up the skirt and pull his panties down around his thighs. Dean breathes in shakily, waiting for the first delicious lap of Benny's tongue - but of course, Benny doesn't make it that easy. First, Benny mouths up the back of his thighs, nipping at the thin skin on the inside, his hands all the time massaging at Dean's ass, strong and rough from working as a kitchen hand. Then, he business himself biting at the curves of Dean's ass, sucking a mark there and then lapping over the beard-pinkened skin, his tongue tracing a picture of just how good it would feel if he goddamn _puts his mouth where Dean needs it._

 _Finally,_ Dean feels Benny's hot breath blow against his hole, and makes a low, rejoicing noise, right up until Benny pulls away and says, "Loved seein' you after the game today, baby boy. Comin' off that field, still high from winning, and there you were, cheerin' me on in this tiny lil outfit. Loved seeing all the other cheerleaders looking so jealous. Not sure if they wanted you or wanted to _be_  you."

Dean writhes, about to put in an angry word - and then Benny dives in, licking a wide, hot stripe over his hole, the point of his tongue flicking back down to tease at the fluttering muscle. Benny laps at Dean's ass, a hungry groan reverberating against Dean's skin and melding with Dean's own fluted moan. He palms at the taut curves and spreads Dean open, thumbs pulling at the pink skin on either side of Dean's hole, spitting to ease the way.

"An' in the changing rooms, Christ baby, parading this gorgeous ass of yours around. Makin' everyone in there question their own damn sexuality, but I didn' care, cause I know you're _mine_ , baby boy. This body, this boy, mine to love, mine to care for." Benny almost growls it, and Dean mewls in frustration, reaching back to push Benny's head back against his ass.

"Yeah, yours, all yours. So take care of me then." Dean shoves back, fisting the sheets when Benny buries his face in Dean's ass.

Benny licks and works over Dean's rim, snaking his tongue in and in as Dean's hole opens up under his mouth, blowing out sharply and feeling Dean jump at the contrast between cold breath and his feverish tongue. Forehead to the bed, Dean begs Benny with nonsensical words, rocking back as Benny tongue-fucks him open. Biting fondly at the curve of Dean's asscheek, Benny goes back to lapping long strokes from taint to tailbone, the raw-good scrape of his scruff against Dean's ass and inner thighs making Dean curse.

"F-fuck Benny - Bear, hurry it up, shit you feel so good, but I n-need you in me. Need to be full, filled with your huge cock." He gasps for air, sweat beading at his temple as Benny's tongue curls up to graze his prostate. "Fuck, fuck me, bend me in half... wanna show you just how flexible I am."

Thank Christ, Benny pulls away, leaving Dean's hole empty and wanting. He grabs the lube from the bedside drawer, petting up Dean's side. "Got a hell of a mouth on you, baby boy."

"You love it."

"I do." Benny grins something fierce. "Alright with barebacking?"

"You know I am. C'mon, get _in_  me." Dean turns over onto his back, pulling his knees to his chest and hooking his arms around his legs to splay open and waiting, hole fluttering with need. "Wanna feel you come so deep in me that I'll feel it tomorrow."

"Gonna plug you up." Benny mutters, gently pushing Dean's thighs further apart. "Keep you open for when I next need you."

Dean's breath hitches, half from Benny's words and half from the thick finger he pushes knuckle-deep into Dean's hole, wet with lube. Benny laughs. "What, you thought tonight was only gonna be one round?"

He strains up into it best he can, head thrown back and his cock red and dripping precome onto his stomach. Benny holds himself up on one hand, leaning down to kiss at Dean's lips, another fingertip teasing and pressing at his rim. Benny's got fingers _made_  for this, broad-knuckled and stretching Dean so perfectly. Taking Dean's cock into his mouth, Benny bobs his head slowly, pulling back to lick and roll Dean's shaved sac with his mouth. By two fingers, Dean's panting and trying to rock up into it. By three fingers, Dean's nails have dug red half-moons into the meat of his legs. By four fingers, Dean is almost sobbing, his toes curled over as Benny works over his prostate, brushing and nudging while Dean begs, _begs_  Benny to fuck him.

"Benny, Benny _please,_  I - I need it. I n-need you baby." His brow furrows, shaking with his eyes squeezed tight. "I'm gonna, shit baby, I'm gonna c-c-"

A hand closes around the base of his cock, not tight but firm. The endless scorching pleasure inches back from the peak, stopped just before the crest. Edged and needy, Dean blinks open pleasure-hazed eyes, wet heat lining his lashes to see Benny smiling down at him, the muscles of his shoulders popped as he holds himself up.

"Love you," Dean murmurs, the moment crystallizing with vulnerability.

"I love you too, sweetheart." Benny says, eyes kind and playful as he drops a soft kiss on Dean's knee. "So much."

"Now fucking get in me before I come just to spite you."

Benny, the bastard, just laughs, knowing full-well when Dean's trying to cover up his insecurities. But he pulls his fingers out anyway, scissoring them gently before he grabs a hold of his own cock and lines it up to the gape of Dean's hole.

"How do you need it, baby?"

"Fast. Fast'n'hard." Dean moans.

"I can do that..." Benny promises. "Patience, baby boy."

Slowly, the huge head of Benny's cock presses against Dean's hole, always feels impossible, like it's not going to fit - but then it pops past Dean's rim, pushing a startled groan from his mouth. It's uncomfortable at first, burning but not all the way to painful, as his body adjusts to the girth. Benny drizzles some more lube on his dick, working it along the shaft and then sliding home at Dean's encouraging nod, a whimper rolling up the length of his throat as his head falls back. Wrapping his legs around Benny's waist, Dean uses the leverage to start meeting Benny's thrusts halfway.

"Come on, come _on,_ " Dean clenches around Benny's cock, trying to entice him to fuck him properly. "Benny-bear - nngh, Papa - please, you can do better than that."

"Oh it's like that, is it?" Benny asks, hissing in a breath.

 _Yeah, it's like that,_  Dean's about to say, but he's cut off as Benny hitches Dean's leg up, lifting until Dean's ankle rests on Benny's shoulder. And just like that, as soon as Dean's adjusted, Benny is pounding into him, the angle and stretch hitting his prostate perfectly, hips and balls slapping filthily at Dean's ass. Little noises are punched out, _uh, uh, uh._ Dean's toes curl. He can feel it all the way up his legs. His eyes slide shut. Benny hooks his hand under Dean's other leg and pushes it up, fingers closing over the backs of Dean's calves, bending him in half with ease. Dean grabs the slats of the headboard behind him in a death-grip, pleasure building up instantly and roughly.

"Come on, please, please, _fuck._ "

Benny's fingers tighten, grunting testosterone-deep, fucking desperately in, chasing his pleasure and catapulting Dean so quickly towards his own orgasm that he's almost surprised by it, helpless to do anything except lie there and _take it._  His legs burn with a good ache, stretched out, the noises as Benny drives his cock into Dean's needy hole sloppy and loud, and Dean almost yells with how good it is.

"Come for me, come for me." Benny orders, panting.

His body obeys, vibrating apart with need, and Dean _comes,_  spurting come hot and white all up his chest, a sharp cry ripping out of his throat enough that it would be embarrassing if Dean wasn't so far gone. Feeling the rippling clench of Dean's ass around his dick, Benny stutters, coming with a roar, shooting his load on and on and filling Dean completely.

"S-son of a bitch..." Dean breathes, chest rising and falling rapidly.

After a few moments, Benny opens his eyes, blowing out slow and long. Gently, he lowers Dean's legs back to the mattress, kneading out the kinks and aches. Reaching an arm out, he snags the bedside table open, picking out a simple plug and carefully working it into Dean's hole, making sure to catch the drips of come that have streaked out from Dean's ass.

"Mmm... nap." Dean hums, exhausted.

Benny chuckles, maneuvering Dean under the covers and tucking himself behind Dean's body. In Benny's arms, orgasm-lax and sated, Dean pulls the sheets over them and closes his eyes with a sigh.

"Love you." Benny says kissing the nape of Dean's neck.

Dean mumbles something unintelligible back, but he thinks Benny got the message, letting Dean turn over and nuzzle into the crook of his neck, broad hand gliding up and down the sweaty expanse of Dean's back.

He can't fucking wait for round two.

 

 

 


End file.
